kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Lounge
The Live Lounge is a show on British radio station BBC Radio 1, currently hosted by Fearne Cotton and typically featuring an acoustic session by a band or an artist, performing one of their own songs as well as a cover. To date, Kasabian have appeared on the Live Lounge seven times. 2004 On 11 October 2004 Kasabian performed an acoustic version of Processed Beats and a cover of The Prodigy's Out Of Space. Both of these songs were later released as b-sides on the Cutt Off single. 2006 On 8 November 2006 Kasabian performed a "bluegrass cowboy version" of Shoot The Runner and a cover of Jefferson Airplane's Somebody To Love, which was later released as a b-side on the Me Plus One single. 2007 On 18 May 2007 Kasabian performed acoustic versions of Empire and Me Plus One. Empire was released on the compilation album Radio 1's Live Lounge – Volume 2. 2008 On 7 March 2008 Kasabian played a Live Lounge session in Liverpool, performing an acoustic version of L.S.F. (Lost Souls Forever) - including a snippet of The Rolling Stones' Sympathy For The Devil - which was later released on the compilation album Radio 1's Live Lounge – Volume 3, as well as on The Best of BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge in 2011.Great new music and guests direct from Liverpool, European Capital of Culture 2008 2009 On 14 September 2009 the show was broadcast from Serge's house in Leicester as part of the 2009 Live Lounge Tour. Kasabian performed Underdog, the first and only acoustic version of Cutt Off and a cover of Gwen Stefani's The Sweet Escape, together with a bit of Deception by Blackalicious.Jo sets out on another Live Lounge tour, starting with Kasabian in Leicester The cover was later released on the compilation album Radio 1's Live Lounge – Volume 4. 2011 On 26 October 2011 Kasabian played a session at Leicester University as part of the Live Lounge Student Tour, performing Re-Wired and covering Lana Del Rey's Video Games.Kasabian in the Live Lounge at University of Leicester The cover was later released on the compilation album BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge 2012. A few months later Lana returned the favour by covering Goodbye Kiss.Lana Del Rey covers Kasabian's 'Goodbye Kiss' 2014 On 1 September 2014 Kasabian played a Live Lounge session at London's Maida Vale Studios as part of BBC Radio 1's Even More Music month. They performed Stevie and a cover of Iggy Azalea's Fancy, which included a snippet of Organ Donor by DJ Shadow. They also played Goodbye Kiss, which was unlocked by Radio 1 after the Fancy video received a certain number of views on YouTube. Fancy was later released on the compilation album BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge 2014. Kasabian songs covered *On 12 August 2009 Calvin Harris covered Fire *On 2 May 2010 Chester French covered Underdog *On 1 July 2010 Kelly Rowland covered Underdog *On 20 April 2012 Lana Del Rey covered Goodbye Kiss *On 5 February 2015 Catfish & the Bottlemen covered a mashup of Shoot The Runner and Kanye West's Black Skinhead References Category:Events